


Everything is About To Change

by NazakiSama166



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassin Eren Yeager, BAMF Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Hanji in the past - Freeform, He is Hot as fuck - Freeform, He is cute little pastel boy, M/M, Maybe there will be threesome :D, Minor Rogue/Eren, Minor Rogue/Levi, NO SERIOUSLY! He Hide weapons all over his body!, Other, Past Brainwashing, Past Levi, Past Torture, Rogue Has a painful past!, Rogue Is a walking weapon!, Time Travel, Wow.....It seem like Rogue is the dominate Alpha in here :P, confusing right, future Eren!, future Levi - Freeform, he will learn the secret to become a sexy bastard from his future self - Freeform, male Hange....in the future - Freeform, other addition tags to be added - Freeform, past Eren, to much of a grumpy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Rivai was Rogue's everything and the other way around. But one day because of Hange being the crazy bastard he was, Rivai woke up in a strange place with the Titans Being on top of the food chain. Rivai mission is to stop Rogue from killing everyone who dare to touch or look at him, and maybe helping their past self's Eren and Levi to fall in love! that if the weren't already in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, as in male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S,: The story take a place in year 2850 and in the Canon world! You have been warn!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!." Yelled a drunk man as he stood over a little child, with a glare on his face and sickly twisted expression.

The little boy give a soft whimper as he look up with a teary eyes at the man. The boy had learn from a young age to never backtalk, always listen and be quite. That was his life since he was five and his mother had passed away, now at the age of ten being his father's favorite bunching bag, he learn to shut up about it. After all no one would care about a street rat, even if it was an innocent child. He was a loveless and ugly, just like what his father always tell him.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!." The man scream as he took a hold of his hair and pulled hard at it making the boy cry out in pain.

"Kenny! You know that it is my turn now, so move aside." Said a fat man as he look at the boy with a smug look and give a disgusted smirk.

The boy shiver as he look at the man then he looked at his father with a pleading eyes. It never worked before and the boy knew it would never work now, but still he had hoped it will.

Kenny throw his son away making the boy's head hit the wall. The boy let out a sob but shut up as soon as Kenny's eyes feel on him, Kenny looked at the man up and down then smirked. "If you want your turn, then pay me!." He reached out his hand to the other man with a smirk on his face.

The fat man huffed then grunt. "Fine." He mutter as he took out a circle looking thing out of his bucket. "Here! A five Hundred units for beating that kid." He throw the circle to Kenny.

Kenny catch the circle and pressed the button in the middle of it, a lighten screen showed up with the number of the money that Kenny wanted. Kenny just smirk and nodded his head putting the unit in his shirt away from prying eyes. "Remember only beating! If you wants more you have to pay me a thousand unit!." Kenny said with a glare.

The man snort at that and huffed. "You would be dreaming if you thought that someone would fuck THAT rat! Now if you would excuse me I have to take what my money was worth." The man said as he start headed to the boy who was sitting on the ground.

Kenny only snort as he took a seat on his chair and made another glasses of whisky, he then looked at his son and smirked. _What a good way of gaining money!_ Kenny though with a hum.

The boy look at his father and his soon to be killer with eyes filled with tears. He looked at the ceiling and give a soft pray, even when he knew that he won't be saved no matter how much he prays. _At least it would finally end._ That was the boy last thought.

With that the room was field with ear piercing screams.

* * *

 "Captain do you hear me! Over." The man heard the voice of one of his team member, the only female actually. Petra was her name.

 

"Yes I hear you. Over." He grunt out as he look around the place, he huffed at the dirty shit he was seeing. Didn't the people here heard about cleaning?

"We are hearing the screams coming from the 92 distract in the underground! Over." This time it was Erd who inform him about the situation.

The child slavery distract?. The captain growled at the thought. God only knows what kind of a monster was doing what to innocent children! In all of his five years of service he didn't saw a disgusting things like what the children slavery do to the poor kids!

You would think that being in the year of 2845 is great? Will think again, it suck living in a world of dog eating dog. Only those with the money are able to survive this place. And unfortunately children aren't one of them.

"We are on code 1 you know your positions, Right?." He question only getting a positive conformation.

"Good. Now. GO!." He called out as he use his gravity defying suit to jump from building to building until he reached the 92 distract.

The captain reached their target's place. He heard the ear piercing screams and he wince at it. Whatever who was being tortured in there, he was being tortured to death he was sure of that.

"CAPTAIN!." He heard his team member panicked voiced as they reached the place, he just sigh at that and shook his head to clean if from its panic state.

"Are you in your places?." He whisper/shout at them.

"YES!." The four called out and he sigh in relief.

"Good. Black 1! I want you and Black 2 to survey the place for any enemy that is hiding. Red 1 and 2! You take the basement and the attic, I will headed to the source of screams. Got it?"

"YES CAPTAIN!" With that the squad moved quickly to do their job.

The captain touched his favorite twin pistols at his waist, after the captain took them out he took a long breath and jump to the window that was 30 or so feet away from him, after he break the glasses he stood up pointing his pistols on the enemy.

"POLICE! DON'T MOVE!"

He screamed as he point the pistols on the other men who were in this room. He looked at the two men. One was a fat man from the Reiss's family. And the other he know him too well, Kenny Ackerman or better known as 'Kenny the Ripper'.

The captain looked at the child on the floor, he was swimming in his own blood. That the man was having a hard time to decide if he was alive or not.

"Don't move." The captain hiss at the as he come near the child. The captain looked at the child to see some shallow breaths coming out of him. he sigh softly in relief at that he that glared at the men.

"You are under Arrest! So put your hands where I could see them." He saw from the corner of his eye how Kenny was trying to reach his guns. Moving fast the captain was able to shoot Kenny in his knees making him yelled in pain and fall to the ground.

Kenny grunt out and glare at him making the captain snort at the pathetic look. "Is everything clear?" The captain asked still watching the men for anything suspicious.

"Red 1 is here, everything is clear. Over."

"Red 2 all is good. Over."

"Black 1 and 2 we are heading your way now captain. Over."

"Good and bring the backup with you, we need them. Over." The captain said as he took out his B.P handcuffs. (Body's paralysis).

He came near the Reiss only to see him crying in a disgusting way. The captain just huffed and handcuffed the man rending him frozen in his place. Next he headed to Kenny who was still bleeding on the floor, Kenny just glare at him ready to attack, the captain kicked Kenny on the face hard making him lose conscious then he handcuffed him.

After the captain finished with his job, he walked to the kid who was on the floor, he turn the kid over only to see the child looking at him. the captain stiffen at that as he took the child form in front of him.

The boy looked at his savior he give a soft smile as he saw the man looking at him, the boy raise his hand shakily and touched the masked face smiling brightly as the man hold his hand gently. "Thank…you." The boy whisper softly as he took a shaky breath.

The man look at the child and touched the kid's cheek making the boy hummed and cough blood after that. the man flinch at the sight and shook his head.

"It is ok. You're going to be ok." The man crooned softly to the child in hope that it would calm the boy down. The boy look at the man with a gentle eyes.

"I-it's too… late." The boy said as he let out a sigh. That made the captain freeze. Kids weren't supposed to think like that, they weren't supposed to know what death mean until the become older! This kid wasn't supposed to make him feel better and calm him down, it should have been the other way.

The captain took a shaky breath and looked at the kid. "CAPTAIN!" He heard the voices of Petra and Erd as the reached him, the man let out a sigh of relief at that. Good the child will survive. The captain thought.

"Black 1! I want you to freeze the boy so we could bring him to the hospital in the H.Q.! Black 2, you take care of the bastards over their!" He instruct as the child refuse to let go of his hand.

"Hey kid! Let go we will take you to the hospital." He said in a soft voice hoping that the kid will do it. _Such a gentle child_. was all the man could think of.

"Rivai." The boy whispered softly to the man as he hold his hand tightly. The man hummed at that cocking his head to the side. "M-my name..is…Rivai..not-not k-kid." The boy coughed softly after that but smiled, after all it was the first time he told someone his name since his mother's death.

"Ok Rivai, we will take you to the hospital now. You will be ok, I promise." At that the Rivai smiled softly at the man letting his hand go. Petra smiled softly so she will appear non-threatening to the boy as she came near him.

"He will be ok captain." She told him softly making the man nodded his head in a stiffed manner.

Petra then kneeled next the boy and brought out a necklace from her bag, she put the necklace around the boy's head then pressed the button on it. The man watch as the freezing progress start taking its effect, he let a relieved sigh at that and stood up.

"Get ready we are moving out!." He order as he return his pistols in their places and carry the boy gently, ready to move from this place.

"YES, CAPTAIN!." Was all he heard, as he and his team start headed to the H.Q.

* * *

"ROGUE!" A voice called out as the captain reached the H.Q. he look to the source of the voice then grunt. His team look at him with sympathy and Petra took the child away from him heading to the hospital.

"Hange." The man huffed out as the hectic brunette come running to him. "What do you want?" He asked the man who stood before him looking at him then drool.

"Oh! You know what I want my dear Rogue." The man said as he looked at Rogue up and down with a creepy smile.

Rogue sigh at that then touch his mask making it disappear revealing his face. Rogue was a 6'3 tall man, with his dark brown hair grazing his shoulders softly, he have an intimidating gold eyes with dark circles under them. His body is well-proportioned and physically fit, sporting a well-defined, lean, muscle appearance.

"For the last time Hange, NO. I will not do your stupid experiments!" He glared at Hange, making the man pout at that.

Hange has wide, light brown eyes and short dark brown hair. As a constantly busy person, his hair is usually oily and unclean making Rouge shudder every time he saw the scientist. Hange wears square, thick-rimmed glasses that have bands strapped around his head to keep them from dislodging during one of his crazy experiments. He wear a lab coat over a yellow button-up shirt and a black jeans.

"Fine." Hange muttered softly as he sigh. "Oh! So this is our last mission. Huh?" Hange asked Rogue as the two of them start walking to the hospital wing.

"Yes, it is." Rogue sigh at that but nodded his head. After being in the police forces for five years. (He start when he was fifteen.). After all he was able to became a captain in such a young age, and he was the most succeed captain in all of the polices forces. Now Rogue think it is the time to stop, he know that deep down the police are even worse than those criminal he catch every day. Though Hange had insist on coming with him or else.

"Do I have to bring my bags with me? Where are we going? Can I do experiment there too? I-" before Hange was able to continue Rogue shut him up.

"We will talk about that later understood. You have a job to do. And believe me if that kid died, you will die with him." Rogue hissed making Hange nods his head and run to the hospital wing to treat the child.

After all no one wanted to deal with Rouge when he was mad.

* * *

It have been a week since that kid 'Rivai' had been rescued, and somehow Rogue knew that he have become attached to the kid, even when all the kid had done was sleeping.

Rogue sigh at that as he looked at the kid's face, he know that the C.S. will come to take the kid once he woke up. And Rogue really don't want that to happen.

When he had told Hange about that, the bastard just cackled and start talking about love at first sight! Well let's just say that Rogue had shown Hange what a hate at a first sight do. But still somehow those words had hit too deep. When Rogue look at the boy he only saw himself.

Before Rogue was able to stand from his chair the boy screamed and sit up fast. Rogue looked at the sobbing boy with shock. "Shh, it is ok, you are fine." Rogue called out as he comes near the boy.

Rivai looked at the man who was with him, after that Rivai jumped at the man embracing him tightly sobbing softly, hiding his face in the man's chest.

Rogue freeze at that and looked at the child, then he sigh and hold the boy softly rocking back and forth to calm the boy down. Rogue looked at the boy in him embrace and hummed a soft song he knew.

The kid have a short straight black hair with a fair skin, and sizable, expressive blue eyes. He is quite short and skinny for kids his age. But Rogue knew that he would be fine with the right diet.

"Are you ok, kid?" He asked after he finished getting a nod in return, the boy looked at Rogue then smiled at him softly.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy whispered and blushed hiding his head in Rouge's chest. Rogue give a soft smile at the cute behavior in front of him.

Rogue hummed softly and look at the boy, only to see the child looking at him with a gently look. _A pure soul in a word of black._ He thought as he smiled at the boy. Rogue knew in this moment that he couldn't let the boy go. "Hange." Rogue called the crazy doctor behind him.

"Hmm?" The man hummed softly smiling at the sight in front of him, that was the first time he saw Rogue show any emotions on his face.

"You were saying something about those papers?" He question Hange as he saw the little angel in his lap falling asleep slowly, he looked at the boy and kissed his forehead softly.

"Just leave it to me." With a crazy grin, Hange get out of the room heading to the C.S.'s H.Q. It seems like everything is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contain. Mention of characters death, fluff, and time travel, And other things. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: all the names of the characters will be the same! Only Eren and Levi will be different consider that there will be time travel! If someone asked me who do i imagine Rogue I will tell them to look at the picture in the story. Rogue is the one with the long hair (God bless the person who draw that Sexy Eren.)

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

  _ **Name: Annie leonheart.**_

_**Age: 23.** _

_**Work: the second in command of the Kyojin mafia.** _

_**Mission: Kill her.** _

_**Price: 1,000,000 unit.** _

Rogue hummed as he read over the file in his hand, then he look up at the man in front of him and smirk coldly making the man shiver.

"It seems like you have get yourself a deal… Mr. smith." Rogue said as he stood up.

"Half of the pay now and the other half when the mission is done!" Mr. smith said as he look at Rogue sweating softly at the cold look he was at the end of it. Rogue just nodded at that and hummed.

"The mission will be done in one week." With that Rogue walked away leaving Mr. smith sighing in relief.

…

….

…..

….

…

**"Sir. The target is 3000 meter away and moving to the north side."**

Rogue hummed at that as he adjust his M24 Sniper Rifle, and look at the target from his mask. Just a little bit more. Rogue thought to himself as he saw the target coming near the point he wanted.

"Goodbye Annie and see you in hell." Was all he could say as he fired.

Rogue smirk as the bullet shoot Annie between her eyes, Annie fell to the ground as people start screaming and running away from the fallen corp.

**"Another success Sir. The money had been transform to your account. And Mr. smith give you his thanks."**

Rogue just smirk at that and nodded his head softly. "Computer." He call out as he start packing his bags.

 **"Sir?"** The feminism voice asked.

"Do you know where we could find a shop sealing a pastel clothes?" Rogue ask with a soft smile.

* * *

"ROGUE!." Was the only thing Rogue heard as he entered his beautiful two stores house. Rogue look in front of him only to see Hange running at full speed to hug him.

Rogue sidestep Hange and opened the door making Hange fell out of the porch and into the ground in the front yard. Rogue smirked at the loud 'OUCH' he heard as Hange stood up and look at him with a pout.

"That wasn't nice!" Hange said as he climbed the few stairs in front of him and stood in front Rogue while trying hard to glare at him.

Rogue only rolled at that. "What isn't nice, is you trying to hug someone when you didn't shower for three weeks! You crazy bastard." He deadpanned at that with a huff.

"ROGUE!"

Rogue heard his name being called and he turn to the stairs to see a short teen running to hug him with a huge smile.

Rogue smiled softly at that and opened his arms so he could hug the teen in return. Rogue give a soft laugh as the kid jump in his embrace and cheer softly kissing Rogue's left cheek.

"I miss you." He heard his little angle say and Rogue hummed at that with a smile as he put the teen down.

"I miss you too, little princess." Rogue said as he looked at Rivai with a soft look, making the boy grin at that.

Rivai was wearing a light yellow sundress with a white thigh-high socks. He stood over a 5'2 with a straight black hair and an undercut (that Hange had forced him to get.) and his sparkling blue eyes. He was smiling happily at Rogue while humming a soft song.

A lot of things had changed in this past five years. For the good or bad Rogue didn't care as long as he have Rivai with him.

After that day in the hospital Rogue had adopt Rivai, and you could say that his little angle had change him for the best, of only Hange didn't insist on trying to ruin his sweet and innocent baby lamb, everything would be fine.

Rogue had left the police with Hange and now he work as an assassin, though a lot of people prefer to call him mercenary, Rogue just shrug at that after all, a killer is a killer no matter how many names there was.

As for Hange the crazy bastard had become his partner in the crime, though Rogue won't lie he was happy that his best friend decided to come with him, even if it was so he could do his illegal experiments. Though it would be a cold day in hell before Rogue tell Hange that.

"AWE YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Hange call out as he squeal at the cute sight in front of him. Rogue only scoff at that but the twitch on the corner of his mouth told Hange all he needed to know. "NE, NE! did you brought us presents?!" Hange call out excited at the presents part.

"Presents?" Rivai call out looking at Rogue with a shiny eyes and big grin as he jump up and down in joy.

 _CUTE!_  Was all Rogue and Hange could think of as they look at Rivai, Rogue just laughed softly as he shake his head. "I feel like I am raising two kids." Rogue murmur softly making Hange yell out a 'HEY!' while slap him softly on the shoulder.

Rogue just smile at that and snort. "Here you go, you crazy bastard." Rogue say as he give Hange a little ball.

"What is that?." Hange ask as he turn to his calm and professor mood, inspecting the ball he was given knowing that this ball was a chamber that hide the real thing from his eyes.

Rogue looked at Hange's serious face with a hum. "it is a machine that the Kyojin mafia had been working on for the last 15 years." Rogue explain as he look at the small ball with a scowl.

Hange blink at that and look at Rogue with wonder. "And may tell, how in the name of Ymir were you able to steal it from them?!" He said in awe as he looked at Rogue up and down like he was some kind of a God. And for Hange he was if what Rogue had said was true.

Rogue just smirked at that. "I have my ways." And he left it at that.

Hange grin manically as he jumped at Rogue hugging him tightly. "THANK YOU!" And with that Hange let go and run to the basement to see what he can do with this machine.

Rogue just shook his head at that then he turn to Rivai who was looking at him with his big eyes and wide smile, Rogue hummed at that and smile. "And this is for my princess." Rogue said with a soft voice making Rivai blush softly and nodded his head taking the Wrapped present from Rogue's hands.

Rivai took Rogue's hand and drag him until the two of them were sitting on the sofa with Rivai in Rogue's lap. Rivai look at the pink wrapping paper and smiles as he opened his present slowly.

Rivai gasp and squeal as he saw the clothes in the box. A baby blue sweater with the picture of a cute kitty on the front, that Rivai is sure will reach his knees and will look like a cute dress. A black mid-thigh shorts with a black thigh-high cats socks, and a baby blue shoes that look like the one he wanted when he saw Alice in 'Alice in wonderland' wore it! And there was a pale blue back bag with a kitty too!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rivai said with a giggle as he turn around and start kissing Rogue all over his face. Rogue just laugh at that and nodded his head trying to calm Rivai down.

Rogue felt his heart expanded with joy at the look he was seeing on his angel's face. "Why don't you shower and wear those clothes, so we could go and see Isabel and Farlan, I am sure those two trouble makers miss you, hm?." Rogue said softly making Rivai grin and kiss him on his right cheek and run to his room.

Rogue looked at Rivai and smiled.

* * *

"-And after that Hange-san start cursing at the man who tried to touch my butt!" Rivai said as he took a bite from his ice-cream.

The two of them had visits Farlan and Isabel, Rivai's best friends since he was 11, after that the four of them went to the park for an ice-cream. (Will more like Rivai pout until Rogue cracked, and buy the three of them what they want.)

"WHAT?!" Rogue call out enrage at what he heard, how dare that son of a bitch touch his sweet baby! If Hange didn't already send that bastard to the hospital, he would have been 6000 feet under!

Farlan gaped at that and Isabel smirked at Rivai's protective boyfriend. (Isabel had always shipped those two, and is sure those two will end up married with babies! She would be the coolest aunt EVER!)

"Where. Is. He?" Rogue said with a black cloud over his head ready to KILL! After all no one touch his little princess without losing his life!.

Rivai looked at Rogue and cocked his head with a confuse look. _CUTE!_ The three of them thought as the look at Rivai's soft pout. "Hange-san said he have to go to the cemetery, though never told me why. I don't know maybe to see his mother or something."

Rogue his a smirk at that. Good job Hange!. Rogue cheer inside, though he would never tell his innocent angle that Hange had killed that bastard.

"It is late, let's go home." Rogue said as he saw the sunset with a thoughtful face.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" The three teens call out with a humor fell voices making Rogue roll his eyes and smiled softly at Rivai's bell like laugh.

* * *

"Hange-san!" Rivai called out as he and Rogue, closed the door. "Hange-san!" With a smile Rivai run to Hange's lab and opened the door running down the stairs.

"Rivai! Come back!" Rogue call out as he follow Rivai to Hange's lab, Rogue saw Rivai standing at the base of the stairs looking at something. "There you are." Rogue called out in relief as he reached Rivai holding his right hand softly.

Rivai look at Rogue with a wonder look. "What is that?" He point at the machine making Rogue look at it.

Rogue look at the machine and frown. Damn Hange! You shouldn't leave your toys out in the open. Rogue sigh but smiled softly at Rivai. "It doesn't matter princess, we shoud go prepare dinner." He said softly making Rivai smile at that and nod.

**"WARINIG! WARNING! Code black is on, all of the exits are shut down!"**

Rogue narrow his eyes and scowl, he could feel Rivai holding his hand tightly as he give a soft whimper. "Computer deactivate code black right now!" Rogue growl out as he look at the computer, then he heard a cracking voice and look at the source of it, only to see the Kyojin mafia's machine breaking the chamber it was in. "COMPUTER!" Rogue shout at that.

**"Access denied."**

"What is the meaning of that?!" Rogue was at his wet ends! He was sure the second he was out of here he will kill Hange! What the fuck did that crazy bastard do!

"ROGUE!" Rogue heard Rivai call out to him and he start looking at Rivai, only for a strong wind to slam him at the nearest wall. Rogue look at the machine that was on lose and growl.

"RIVAI!" Rogue call out as he heard Rivai scream in frighten, Rogue stood up from the ground and run to Rivai, just as he was about to reach Rivai a blinding light surrounded them.

"RIVAI!"

That was the last thing Rivai heard before he pass out.

* * *

Rivai give a soft grunt as he woke up slowly to the sound of hooves on the ground.

"CAPTAIN WE FOUND SOMEONE!"

Rivai give a soft whine at the loud noises he was hearing. "Rouge…" Rivai murmur softly as he slowly lifted himself up to look at the source of the voices, only to see familiar peoples looking at him with wonder and worry. Rivai looked farther only to see a scowling person who look just like him. Rivai shiver at that glare, it somehow remind him of his father.

"OI brat! What is your name?" his look alike asked him making Rivai wince at the cold voice. Rivai look shakily around until he saw Petra-san standing next to his clone.

"PETRA-SAN!" Rivai called out happily, and stood up on his shaky legs. "Do you know what happened? Where is Rouge?" He asked Petra hoping that she have the answers.

"OI BRAT!" He flinch at the loud voice that came from his copy and freeze in his place waiting for the blow to come. "Erd! put him in the carriage, we will handle him once we reach the H.Q."

"YES,CAPTAIN!" The blond man said as he look at the boy who look like his captain, he stopped his horse and get down from his place on the carriage and walked until he reached the boy, only to see him shaking and on the verge of tears.

"I want Rouge." He heard the boy say as he start dragging him to the carriage, he look at the boy clothes and frown, it was strange kind of clothes he didn't see before in his life, but that doesn't matter the will get their answers once they reached the H.Q.

"LET'S GO." The captain called out as they headed to the H.Q.

…

….

…..

….

…

Rivai fidget in his seat until they reached the H.Q. where was Rogue? All he could remember was Rogue screaming his name then everything turn black.

"We are here!" He heard the captain's voice said and he stiff as he saw him looking or practically glaring at him.

Rivai jumped from his seat and out of the carriage as he look around, it was the first time he see a place like that. Where were the cars, the building, and the roads? There was nothing but trees and…. A CASTLE!

"CAPTAIN LEVI!" He heard a familiar voice and look at the owner of it and grin happily. There was Rogue running to them with other people he spotted Hange with them!

"ROGUE!" Rivai cried out running and embracing Rogue tightly sobbing softly in his chest. He felt Rogue stiff but he didn't give it a mind too happy by finding his hero.

That was until he felt someone pull him from behind and throw him away from Rogue, he look up to see a black hair female with a red scarf glaring at him hatefully. Everyone surrounded the pair looking in shock at the person who look just like captain Levi! But with more feminine then usual (Though they won't tell their captain that if they wanted to live!).

"MIKASA!" Rivai heard Rogue shout at the female, as he tear up even more at that.

Rivai tried to hug Rogue again only for the female to grip him from the collar of his sweater harshly making him give a soft whine.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU-" 'Mikasa' wasn't able to finish her sentences because a bullet just missed her head by an inch, she dropped Rivai down and looked at the source of the bullet.

Their perched on the castle ledge stood….. ANOTHER EREN! Everyone gaped at that as the other Eren glared at Mikasa pointing his pistols at her.

"Touch my princess again and I will turn you to a watering can, you bitch." 'Eren' said in a cold voice that made Mikasa flinch and back off from Rivai.

"ROGUE!" Rivai call out with a teary voice as he saw Rogue. Standing on his legs shakily hoping this time it was his Rogue and not another Clone.

Rogue look at Rivai and jumped from the ledge of the castle making the people scream in horror, only for 'Eren' to land safely near Levi's clone. As soon as Rogue landed on the ground Rivai hold him tightly shaking a little at what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled Hanji as she looked at the four people that were cloned or something.

Rogue turn to the voice and growl. "Hange you crazy bastard! I. will. Kill. You!" He hissed making Hanji laugh nervously and take a step back.

"My name is Hanji actually." She said hoping he get that she wasn't the one he was looking for, that made Rogue frown even more.

"Excuse me Sir!" Rogue look at the teen who called him only to freeze at what he looked at. There stood him! But with a short hair and teal eyes, he look just how he was ten years ago, but what made Rogue's blood run cold was the survey corps crest.

"FUCK!" He called out making everyone look at him.

"Rogue what is happening?" Rivai asked him as he wiped his tears away and look at Rogue with pleading eyes.

Rogue sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "It seems like we traveled 2000 years in the past. To Ymir era…" Rivai let a whine at that.

"WHAT?!" That what everyone yelled as they heard what Eren's clone had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Will why don't you look at that!
> 
> Cute and pastel Levi!
> 
> And WOW a badass Eren!
> 
> My life had been complete!
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> And let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent, and who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

Silence.

That what greet them as they all set in the dining hall. An awkward silence.

Rogue was sitting on one of the chairs glaring at everything and everyone in plain sight, with Rivai on his lap looking around the place nervously.

Erwin and the others look at the newcomers with fascinating faces. After all a lot of people had thought that human kind have no future with the titans being free.

Eren was struck with how manly and badass he look in the future, and how he have captain Levi in his lap without doing a thing! while he have to work his ass off just to have his captain looking at him at least for a second.

As for Levi he was displease with how girly and weak he had turn out to be. I mean, what the fuck? He was crying in Rogue/Eren's chest just now, like he was a princess who want to be saved.

Rivai just fidget as he saw Mikasa throw him her glare, for being able to brainwash the future Eren to be his slave.

Rogue sigh then huffed at them and look at the people in the room.

Erwin Smith.

The man that usually hire him to do his dirty work, though Rogue won't complain, he pay him, and pay him well at that.

Hanji Zoe.

Hange's past-self. Though Rogue have to say he was dumbfounded that Hange's past was an actually female. If so what kind of a crazy experiment did he do to turn into a male?

Mike Smith.

Or whatever they call him in this time line, he was the husband of Erwin Smith, and co-owner of their companies.

There stood his old squad. Petra, Erd, Gunther, and Oluo. Seeing them made some kind of old feeling surface, but he grunt at that. they weren't his squad so he have no say to them.

Armin Arlert.

Never heard of him really, or maybe he was one of the people he killed? Nah maybe he was Hange assistant that had died because of the crazy experiments that the bastard do.

Mikasa Ackerman.

He doesn't care who she is or what her role in here, but if she touch Rivai again he will KILL her, just like he had killed that bastard Kenny.

And lastly there was his and Rivai's past-selves. Rogue didn't know what to make of it. So he would say their roles had reverse if his cute Rivai would don the murderous face he use in missions.

It seems like Erwin had had enough of this awkwardness so he clean his throat and smile, in Rogue's opinion his fake ass smile. "I am Erwin Smith. The commander of the survey corps."

Rogue raise his brow at that but sigh, if he want to get Rivai and him out of this time, he had to gather information on it. "Rogue Yega. Ex-captain of the military police and an assassin." Rogue smirk at the uncomfortable looks that donned their faces after hearing the word 'assassin'.

Rivai just hummed and smiled at that, after all he was used to it. He knows that Rogue only kill bad people who hurt innocent like his father. "My name is Rivai Yega, nice to meet you." Rivai said with a soft smile making them all look at him.

 _CUTE!._ Thought Eren with a soft blush then frown. "W-wait you said Yega. Are you his brother?" He said hoping it was just his hearing or something.

Rogue just look at him then smirk. "He is my adopted son." Rogue may be sadist for smirking at the way Levi had choke on his tea, and Eren having a shocked face.

Rivai just hummed and smiled at that making the rest of people look at them in shock, especially Mikasa who couldn't make a reasonable thing out of what she heard.

"Is this a joke?" Levi hiss looking at Rogue in the eyes. He couldn't believe it. And somehow deep inside he didn't want to believe it. After all he was in love with the brat for five years now. So it somehow break his heart to know that even in their next life he didn't have a chance with him.

Rogue saw the hurt that Levi desperately tried to hide from him. realization fell on his face and he hummed. "I am from 2000 years in the future captain." At that they all froze, they didn't tell that Rogue who Levi was.

"A lot of thing had change in that time especially the laws and what not, he can be my husband or son it is his choice when he turn 18. And before you start shouting at me for knowing who he was. Everyone from the future know about your time. We call it Ymir era." Rogue explain and he wondered if he should tell them about it but he then shrug his shoulders, it wasn't his business to tell them about the future.

 **"Rogue!"** A robotic voice said making Rogue growl and stand up with Rivai in tow.

"Hange." Rogue said as he pull his pistols out and fire a shoot at a hologram that was showing Hange to him. Hange squeal and hide only for the bolts to pass through him.

Hange then blink and laughed at that. **"I LIVE!"** He cheer making the people in the room look at those two like they were aliens.

Rogue growled at that as he march to the hologram glaring at it, Hange laugh nervously looking around for a place to hide, even when Rogue couldn't hurt him, he always find a way to make him feel like he was one inch long.

"You fucking crazy bastard!" Rogue start making Rivai hum and nod at that. Rivai wasn't mad at Hange per se, but what he did to them was too much to handle. "Do you have any idea about the mess you throw us into?"

Hange look at his feet chewing his lip. **"It wasn't me I swear!"** He start then look at Rogue and sigh. **"The machine have strange system or something, my lab had been destroyed because of it!"** Hange growl at that. Rivai sigh then start walking until he was beside Rogue.

"Can you find a way so we could return back home?" Rivai asked as he look at Hange who look at him with a soft eyes.

 **"I can't. all I know that the machine send you to a time line different than ours. Look even the data are messed up!"** Hange said as a screens start showing behind him.

That made everyone in the room froze and Hanji to squeal in happiness. Maybe she could do some experiments. Hange look at the sound of squeal only to see a female that look like him, he adjust his glasses and look at her. **"Who are you?"** He ask already fascinating with her. Before she was able to answer Rogue cut her off.

"She is you." He start. "The machine had send us back in time. 2000 years to be exactly to Ymir era." At that Hange gasp and his face become white as he look at Rogue.

 **"t-t-t-that c-can't be."** He whimper when he saw Rogue sigh and look at Rivai then point to the people behind him. Hange saw them and he pale even more and become still as a rock as his eyes fell on Levi and Eren.

"Hange-san! Look here!" Rivai call out making Hange snap out of it and look at the screen that Rivai point at.

"What is it?" Rogue ask as he look at Rivai then narrow his eyes at the screen to see what is wrong.

 **"I don't understand. There is nothing in there."** Hange said making Rivai give him Rogue's look that clearly say 'ARE YOU CRAZY?'.

"I will show you." Rivai huff cutely as he headed to the screen. Rivai touch the screen making it glow even more, then he split it in half as he start working on typing something on it fast.

Levi look at his young self with one eyebrow raising. _So he isn't useless after all._ He thought But huffed and waited to see what the brat was having in mind.

Three minute later Rivai merge the two screen in his hands making them taking the shape of the human DNA. Hange gasp at that as he start reading the result. Rogue pat Rivai on the head making the latter smile at him happily.

 **"Rogue!"** Hange cried out in distress as he look at the data, Rogue look at him and scowl. **"This is yours and Rivai's DNA!"** At that Rogue growled loudly. **"It seems like the machine was made so it could travel in time, but the only problem, it have to have something that connect it to that time you wanted to travel to. Like a DNA, Objects, and what not. And you two had the DNA that connect you to Ymir era."**

At that Rogue start cursing in a strange language making everyone look at him in confuse. Rivai chewed his bottom lip and sigh softly touching Rogue's shoulder gently, making the older calm down slightly.

"Hange." At Rogue's voice he looked at him and hummed. "I want you to do whatever you can do, so you will fix that fucking thing." At that Hange nodded and sigh.

 **"It would take some time, but I would try and fix it as fast as I can."** With that Hange wave a goodbye and the hologram disappear making the people in the room look at Rivai and Rogue.

"Well, then." Erwin said as he look at the two trying to avoided Rogue's glare of death. "Welcome to the past."

Rogue just huff making Rivai smile in sympathy.

* * *

It was a week after the two of them had traveled in time, and Rogue had to say, he didn't like what he was seeing. After all if someone had told him a week ago, that his past-self was a pathetic kid, he would have shoot them on sight.

From his watching and gathering data, he could say he practically know everything about the people's life style in here and what is going on in the three walls right now.

What he could say when he watch Eren is, the kid is too scared to use any strength in his training and fights, why is he scared? Rogue have an idea but he was about to kill that brat. As for Levi, sometime Rogue wondered if Rivai would have turn up like this if he didn't save him that day.

He sometimes compare Levi to himself, and surprisingly Rogue knew that he is worst then Levi, at least he have Rivai who have melt his frozen heart. Though he could see the way Levi look at Eren and vies versa.

Rogue sigh as he saw Mikasa beat up Eren to the ground again and how the cadets cheer for her and her six pack. (She was wearing sport-bra) Rogue have to snort at that, they clearly didn't see Eren's eight pack under that shirt.

Eren just stood up and huffed something, Rogue could see the fire in his eyes and he smirk. He always wanted to have a good play-time with someone. And if the data he read (Stole from Hanji and Erwin's offices.) were right then his past-self is a titan shifter, the one who end the war.

Rivai look at Rogue's face and he smiled happily. It seems like Rogue is about to have a good time. He stood up and took a canteen of water then headed to Eren, who stood away from Mikasa.

He wouldn't lie but he really think that Eren is hot. Though for him Rogue is always on the top. After all if what Hange said was right. Then it is ok for him to start a relationship with Rogue, though he have to be 18 or oldest, that mean he only have to wait for three years.

Rivai stood in front of Eren who look at him with confuse. "Here" He said with a smile showing the canteen to Eren. Eren saw the water in Rivai's hand and smile at that.

"Thank you." He said as he smiled taking the water from Rivai's hands. Rivai smile as he saw Eren drink it.

"Oh and before I forget." At that Eren look at him with an eyebrow raising. "Rogue love to play roughly, so if I were you I will fight with everything I got." With that Rivai waved headed to were Rogue was sitting with Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, who took it as their mission to question him about the future.

Rivai stood before Rogue and smile making the four look at him. "You can fight him now." He hummed softly making Rogue smirk widen even more.

Rogue stood up and headed to Eren making the latter sweat at the look he was at the end of. _We do I feel like I am about to die?_ Eren thought to himself as Rogue stood before him.

"Are you ready?" Rogue asked as he look at Eren up and down. Eren just nodded at that and took his fighting stand. It seems like their fight drew a lot of attention and now everyone stood around them in circle.

"And Eren." Eren perk up at his name only to see Rogue glare at him. "If you go easy on me like you did to Mikasa. I will kill you." At that hissed, it made the soldiers murmuring around them making Eren face become red.

"BEGIN!" Rivai yell excitedly to see who will win. Eren 'tch'-ed at that, if his future self was this egoistic bastard he will show him. The fight start and everyone look at it. With fascinating.

It seems like Rogue was right and Eren did in fact go easy on Mikasa who was near captain Levi in strength. So did that mean he was going easy on everyone in here?

Eren was fighting with all he had got, and he had to say, he didn't fight like this since he join the survey corps in fear that he would hurt someone. Just when Eren was about to make the final blow. Rogue had practically swap him off of his feet penning him down. Eren grunt at that and glare at Rogue who stood over him with a smirk.

"Not bad." Rogue says as he look at Rivai who was cheering him up. "Don't go easy on anyone just because you fear that you will turn to titan and hurt them. It is your fear that hold you back" He said making Eren freeze and look at him with shock.

"H-how…?" Eren trail as he look at Rogue making Rogue hum.

"I have my ways." With that Rogue headed to where Rivai was waving to him with a smile. Eren look at Rogue's back and hummed. No fear, huh.

Eren then smiled at that, as he look at Levi who was looking at him with-was that a smile?! Maybe that 'Rogue' wasn't an egoistic bastard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow
> 
> Two Erens! I am in love!
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent(?), Rogue being too much over protective and a sexy bastard, and who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

Rogue grunt softly as he felt someone trying to wake him up, he slowly inch his hand to the pistol that was hiding under his pillow. He didn't know who was waking him up at three in the morning but whoever it was, Rogue was going to blow their head away.

"Rogue! Wake up!" Rogue sighs in relief and let the pistol after he had heard Rivai's voice whining softly, he turn around and look at Rivai who was pouting softly and hummed raising an eyebrow making Rivai grin and get under the sheets with him. Rogue sighs at that and held Rivai closer to him making the younger boy hum and nuzzle him. "We are going to stay here forever, right?" Rivai ask softly making Rogue frown at that.

"Why are you saying that, Rivai?" Rogue murmur softly awake now, Rogue was always a light sleeper who will wake up at every soft noise he heard and will stay away after hearing it.

Rivai bite his bottom lip making Rogue frown softly at that and then sighs. "We are here for a month Rogue." He said and then sniff softly. "What are we going to do if Hange-san wasn't able to fix that machine?" he ask looking at Rogue who was frowning softly.

Rogue sighs at that and look at Rivai with a gently smile, making Rivai smile cutely. "Then we are going to make a new life here." He said hugging Rivai tightly to his chest. "It is not hard living here, we only have to be more careful that is all." He kiss Rivai's forehead making the teen hum and flush softly at that hiding his face into Rogue's chest. "As long as we have each other everything is going to be OK." He told the sleepy boy making Rivai hum and laugh softly at that.

"Thank you.." Rivai said and start purring as Rogue start running his fingers through his hair. Rivai mutter a sleepy 'Good night' then fell asleep to Rogue's soft humming.

* * *

The next morning Rogue and Rivai were in the dining hall. the two of them were next to Eren and Levi who were looking at their future selves. It had shocked a lot of people how different Rogue and Rivai were. Rogue was like captain Levi in everything! From his cleaning habits to holding his tea cup. The only different is that Rogue will kill you in your spot if he saw you look at his adopted son (Which by the way that information had caused a lot of scout to nearly have a heart attack) as for Rivai, he was cute little boy always chatting happily with others and helping others around. He wasn't like Eren who was having a hard time being with others because of his power, but it seems like Rivai had took a huge liking to Eren making half of the scout envy him. because it seems like Rogue only allow Eren and captain Levi to come near his cute and adorable son and Hanji sometimes, but if he saw another person near him he will kill! He had shoot Mikasa who had glared at Rivai and tried to touch him last week! Thankfully she was able to survive with a wind flesh on her arm.

Rivai was happily chatting with Eren, Levi, and Hanji. Eren who was smiling at Rivai and his adorable grin. Levi who was scowling at how Rivai was able to make Eren smile and laugh. And Hanji who was talking and explaining to them about their life in and out of the walls.

Rogue then looked at Erwin who was sitting with Mike on the other side of the table and hummed. "Erwin." He said making the commander look at him with a polite smile. Rogue just roll his eyes at that and look at him hard. "I was hoping that Rivai will be able to learn how to use the 3DMG. We don't know when we are going to return back to our time and I want him to be prepare for everything." Rogue finished his speech as he took a sip of his tea. That made Erwin hum thoughtfully and then smile.

"I think that will be an excellent idea." He said, already planning how to use Rivai as a backup if Levi wasn't there. But a sharp glare from Rogue cause that thought to fly away. He then look at Rivai who was looking at him with wide and sparkly eyes making him smile softly at the childish look. "We can start teaching him today if you want. Though he have to wear the uniform that we are wearing and not the… the pastel clothes? he wear." Erwin said making Rivai jump with joy at that and hug Rogue and said a cheerful 'Thank you!' to Erwin.

Rogue hummed at that as he felt Rivai hug him, he just pat Rivai on the head and took a sip from his tea. He already could feel Eren and Levi's jealously at the sight, it only made Rogue smirk behind his cup and nuzzle Rivai making the two huff and look away from them.

After they had all finished breakfast, Hanji took Rivai to change his clothes. Making the rest wait for them, Rogue really didn't need to be taught how to use the 3DMG, because believe it or not being taught about using those gears is the first thing you learn the MP academy.

Rogue raise his hand and press his watch making it glow, everyone look at him frozen in their place waiting for whatever the fuck that was about to happen. Eren look closely wanting to see what Rogue was doing only to be pushed back by Levi who narrow his eyes at that thing in Rogue's hand.

**"Full body suit is activate."**

They heard a monotone voice said. Then after that the watch start glowing even more and cover Rogue's body with light. Once the light vanish and Rogue stood before them in a [black suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/69/97/28/6997284ded11539d9388db1e270fbe6e--weapons-guns-future-soldier.jpg) with a helmet over his head. They all look at him in wonder, it was the first time they had saw something like that happen.

"ROGUE!" they heard Rivai cheerfully voice. They all looked at Rivai who run to embrace Rogue wearing the survey corps's uniform. Rogue just opened his arms making Rivai laugh and hug him tightly and look at his clothes with a cute grin. "I didn't see you wear this uniform for five years!" Rivai said making Rogue hum at that and touched the helmet. It glow for a second and then the helmet disappear making the people around the two gasp and murmur about the strange magic they two are using.

"Let's go." Rogue said making the rest snap from whatever the hell they were thinking of. Eren blink then blink at that, he wondered if he could ask Rogue for a spear uniform of his. To say the truth his future self look hot in black and he wondered if captain Levi will find him hot too. As for Rivai the tiny boy look cute with the uniform, especially that those were women's uniform and not men's.

Levi on the other hand couldn't rake his eyes off of Rogue, HE LOOK HOT! He wondered if Eren would like to try and wear black clothes. Levi shook his head at that he and Eren aren't a thing so whatever Eren wanted to do it is none of his business. Though he had to give Rivai a nasty look. How did that short little shit was able to make Rogue and Eren do everything he want?

Once they had reached the training ground Eren was dragged by Rogue who wanted to look at Eren's titan, making Hanji squeal about experiments. As for the rest they headed with Levi to teach Rivai how to use the 3DMG. At first Levi was ready to laugh his ass off at that brat who he was sure didn't even know what the 3DMG was. But they all start at Rivai in shock as he balance himself perfectly. He had take using the gears like a duck to water. Levi just pout at that softly making Rivai smile at him and wave.

Levi huffed and looked at Eren who was now in his titan form with Rogue, Hanji nowhere in sight. Levi shrug at that and let Rivai down making the little shit hum and smile at that. "Ne. Levi-san? Do you like Eren?" Rivai said bluntly making Levi choke on his breath and look at the boy who was like a kitten who got the cream. "You know." Said Rivai who lean on him to whisper in his ear. "Eren likes you too. He told me that." Rivai said with a soft smirk.

That made Levi flush and look at Eren who had finally emerge from his titan. Did Eren really like him too? Levi just grumble at that and look away from Eren. he look at the soldiers who were training in hand to hand combat. And hummed it wasn't that important, he didn't know if Rivai was missing with him or not, so he wouldn't take that little shit's words to heart.

Levi then freeze as he felt the ground shake and heard a roar of a titan running to them. That made everyone shrike and run to the castle. SHIT! HE WASN'T WEARING HIS 3DMG! Levi saw the titan run to him, but he was pushed away by Rivai. Because of that the titan pick Rivai up, making the kid cry out in pain at the tight hold.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY RIVAI!" Levi heard Rogue shout and turn around only to see that Rogue was holding a…. a canon?!

"ROGUE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BAZOOKA FROM!" Rivai yelled in fear as he saw the bazooka was pointing at the titan that was holding him. oh shit! He was dead!

Rogue just growled at that and fired making Rivai shrike at him and curse. Thankfully the bazooka was pointing at the titan head so it was the thing that had blow not him. but falling from fourteen meter high was going to do some damage. Rivai screamed only for Rogue to jump ten meter high and catch him. Rivai clinch to Rogue like a frighten kitty not letting go even when they had land safely on the ground.

Eren run to the two with Levi not before checking on the titan that had DIED! And not by cutting the nap like they usually do. But by blowing it is head! Levi wondered if Rogue had more of those 'bazooka' with him. speaking about that thing where did it go? It was two meter long! It can't just vanish into a thin air, right?

"MY BABY!" they all heard Hanji screams in agony and look at the woman who was crying near that dead titan. That made Rogue and Levi growl but it was Levi who had kicked that crazy four-eyes. "HEY!" she yelled at Levi still nursing her throbbing head, that was the target of the kick.

"WHAT THE FUCK FOUR-EYES! HOW DID THAT TITAN EVEN ESCAPED?" Levi blow at the woman who was sweating nervously and looking away from Levi only to see Rogue glaring daggers at her, and Eren too! Oh shit. She was in so much trouble.

"I don't know I swear! It just break lost without anyone seeing it!" she said hoping that she will be able to save her neck from Rogue and Levi who were about to cut it.

Rogue growl at that and let Eren take Rivai from him, he then headed to the place he had saw the titan come from, Hanji saw that and start running after Rogue to stop him. Three minutes later they heard the sound of explosions shaking the ground and Hanji's shrikes and screeches of 'NO!' was heard. the rest of the people who were outside shiver as another explosion rack the ground.

That day humanities had a grim remind….

About what will happen if you angered ROGUE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> But it seems like I won't have any more of the free time I used to have now, school is about to start in two days T^T


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent(?), Rogue being too much over protective and a sexy bastard, lime! yay! and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

The only thing you could hear in the dining hall was Hanji's sobs as she cry for her dead 'babies' and the injustice of the world. And Rogue's growl as he tend to Rivai's injuries, poor Rivai was trying to calm Rogue down from killing Hanji, but no one was sure if Hanji will survive this night or not. As for Levi he was glaring daggers at Hanji as Eren was cleaning the cuts he got when Rivai had pushed him away from the titan. The rest of the people in the hall just stood in the far end, too tense to do anything other than shiver in fear every time Rogue's eyes fell on some poor soul from them.

No one dared to open his mouth it was all silent, there was no brave soul to speak or breath! Even Erwin was standing in the corner of the room avoiding Rogue and Levi's eyes that were practically hide the devil reflect, they all were sure that if someone had been hurt for real, they knew that Rogue and captain Levi would have unlash hell upon this earth that even the titans would had run off without a thought. Rogue more than captain Levi, because let's face it! Rogue was a sexy bastard that would have killed without a thought if his Rivai was hurt, and not to forget that captain Levi was a crazy ass bitch when he wanted to be, but that usually happened when Eren was involved with something.

It seems that the lord up there had took a pity on them because a minute later they heard the sound of a brave soul calling for Rogue.  **"Rogue!"**  they all turn to the unfortunate person to see…. Petra?! Rogue growl and look at the soon-to-be-dead bastard who had called his name, only to see Petra his friend look at him with concern and worried look.

"Petra." He nodded his head and he saw her sighs in relief, Rogue hum at that and he saw the hologram walk to him until she was near him to hug him only to pass through him, that made Petra pout and Rogue to smirk at that. "Where is Hange?" he asked as he returned to batch Rivai who was waving happily to Petra who done the same.

 **"He is still working on the machine."**  Petra muttered making Rogue hum at that.  **"Hange told us what happen you know, and all the team wanted to travel and be with you captain. But unfortunately the machine is too damage to work. I was so worry about the two of you! I told you captain you should stop being an assassin and return to be a captain of the MP! The last thing I heard that Keith was going to make you the new commander of the MP if you return!"**  Petra rant at Rogue making the man snort at her and sneer.

"For the last time Petra, NO! I will not return to the MP, you know damn will why I decided to leave." Rogue grunt at her as he finish batching Rivai and then he stand and turn to look at Petra who was glaring at him and he rolled his eyes at that. "Beside if you didn't realize it, I am used to being an assassin. Remember I was one when I join the MP, my punishment was to stay with them for four years, I add the fifth because I didn't have anything better to do." Rogue huffed at that and Petra's face turn red.

 **"Do you think that Ymir and Historia would have wanted that for you?!"**  just as Petra said that you could see how Rogue's face become dark and emotionless, like it was nothing but a statue that was looking at Petra. Petra gulp at that and looked down in shame.  **"I.. I am s-sorry. I didn't mean to saw those names."** Petra said making Rogue give her a cold glare.

"Just because you are my friend, doesn't mean that I am forced to return your….. feelings." Rogue said, making Petra wince and nod her head at that. "Remember Petra, I am still your captain and I don't take orders, not from you and not from the MP." Petra nod her head at that and looked down with glassy eyes.

"Rogue stop that." Rivai mutter softly as he pulled Rogue away from Petra. He may had felt threaten by Petra's love for Rogue, but he know damn well that Rogue was gay (Thank to Hange.) and he won't give her a chance, but even then it wasn't fair of Rogue to turn out this cold because of some strange names being muttered. "I am sorry Petra, but Rogue is a little on edge since he had to fight with titans not a minute ago." Rivai said with a soft smile at Petra. He know he shouldn't justice Rogue's action for the others, but he couldn't help it.

Petra looked at Rivai and give a soft smile nodding her head at him and then sighs softly.  **"Hange said that he will finish with the machine in a month maybe two if we are lucky. Mrs. Smith offer his help to us and we accept it… I have to say this Rogue, we don't know if we will be able to communicate with you anymore, every time we do, it is like someone is trying to track us down, so we will only call when we have something important to inform you of, OK?"** Petra asked as she looked at Rogue with a sad face making Rogue hum and nod his head, with a nod Petra disappear making half of the room look at their Petra who was looking at the empty space beside Rogue in shock.

Levi was blankly staring at Rogue who was talking to himself in a strange language, Eren just blink at that and frown as he saw Levi look at his older self, though before he was about to do a thing Rogue walked away from them with captain Levi following him, leaving Rivai and Eren alone.

"Oh well, come on Eren you promise to teach me horse riding." Said Rivai as he start dragging Eren the other way around making the teen hum and smile at that.

* * *

 

Rogue growled as he head to his room in the superiors hall, he just huffed at the annoyed footsteps that were following him. once he reached his room, he left the door open so whomever that was following him may enter the room. Rogue raise his brow as he saw Levi close the door behind him with a glare and he had to admit it turn him on slightly to think that Rivai could look this intimidating when he grow older.

"Can I help you captain Levi?" Rogue grunt and he had to hide his smirk at the sneer Levi shoot him, even with the glare he could see the lust that the little captain was trying to hide.

"I want you to make your  _son_  stay away from Eren." Levi growl as he gaze at Rogue up and down, as much as Levi was thankful to his future self for saving him from being eaten or worst, he can't help the jealousy he felt every time he saw Rivai and Eren together.

That made Rogue blink and look at Levi, then he start laughing hard making Levi's face flush with rage at that. "Captain Levi, jealousy really doesn't suit you." Rogue said after he had stopped laughing, he then looked at Levi up and down and then smirk making Levi growl at him. "Rivai can do whatever he want. He can fall in love with Eren, he can become his lover, and he can marry him if he want. I only want him to be happy. But you captain Levi are adult, 25 if I am right, but you have no excuse to be jealous of 15 years old child, so start acting your age,  _captain_." Rogue said, the smirk still on his face.

Levi pressed his lips into a thin line and look over Rogue's shoulder while crossing his arms over his chest, not daring to look at Eren's clone anymore. As much as he hate what Rogue was saying, it was true and that was making him bitter even more than before. Levi sighs shakily and turn around planning to get out of the room as fast as he can, but he was stopped when Rogue pull him back to his chest. "What are you doing?" Levi hissed and tense as he felt Rogue's arms on his hips.

"You know, if you are that much in love with my past-self, then why didn't you confess?" Rogue mutter into Levi's ear, making Levi shudder at that and gulp. Rogue laughed at that and hummed making Levi growl at him. "If you are up to it, I don't mind making a deal with you." He hummed making Levi shiver as he felt Rogue nuzzling under his ear.

"What kind of a deal?" Levi mutter as he pressed back on Rogue making the older man hum at that and suck on his neck, Levi moan at that and then sighs softly as he felt Rogue let go of him and back away, Levi turn around to look at Rogue who was looking at him with a happy hum.

"You get what you want and I get what I want, as easy as that. you don't need me to explain, right?" he said all the while smirking, that made Levi roll his eyes and smirk too.

"Fine, but I warn you ahead, it better be worth it or else.." Levi growl at the older man, he can deny that he wasn't turn on by Rogue's dominate nature, and he won't lie he was excited for what was going to come. If he can't have Eren for himself then there isn't any harm to have his future self.

Rogue rolled his eyes and smirked at him before pinning Levi to the wall with a slightly annoyed look on his face, hands sliding up over Levi's arms to pin them above his head. "I am sure that I can give a closet masochist like you whatever the hell you crave for." He mutters and smirk when he sees the shock on Levi's face. He already knew that Levi was a masochist by the moan he heard when he had handled him roughly a minute ago and the accidents before that too.

"Well then, if you know what I want and what I need, then fucking do it!" he complains and lifts his hips, grounding their front together, grunting in frustration as he felt Rogue back away from him.

Rogue chuckled and closed his eyes before tightening his hold around Levi's wrists nearly cracking them, but that only made Levi grunt and arch into him at that. It had been a while since he had given into his desires, and frantically he was getting a little annoying by being thrown into this mess. Plus, Levi did look good at the moment. His usually clear grey-blue eyes were cloudy with lust and need giving him a seductive look. Shaking his head he leaned down and pressed their lips together roughly earning a low moan in response from the shorter man.

Both their mouths open, tongues sliding against each other and teeth every once in a while biting each other's lips. The brunette reached down and unbuttoned Levi's shirt, tossing it to the side and diving back to get more of those sinful lips. He let his hands slide down from his wrists, one hand sliding down to his hip while the other rested on Levi's chest, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefingers.

Levi whimpered slightly and glared at him in response. "Stop that! I am not a woman for you to do this shit." He said then hissed as Rogue pinch his nipple harder at that.

"Shut up." Rogue says In a commanding tone, making Levi whine at that and moan. Rogue covered the rosy red bud with his lips, teeth grazing the tip, earning more whimpers before biting on it suddenly. The raven's back arched and he smirks to himself quietly before giving it a final suck and moving onto the next one. He could feel an answering hardness pressing against his crotch and he ground down slowly, grunting in response to the sudden pleasure that filled his body.

"Fucking bastard hurry up! I'm hard as shit over here!" he heard Levi complain and he ignored him promptly, taking his time on the second nipple, making sure it was just as red and tortured looking as the first. Finally, he raised himself, pushing down his own pants and looked at Levi pointedly. "Suck." He said in a bored tone making Levi growled at that but kneel on the ground.

"Fuck you." Levi grumbled but moan louder as Rogue pulled his hair hard as a warning. That made Levi lean forward and nuzzling the huge cock before him. In the back of his mind he wondered if Rogue was going to choke him with it. He swallowed once at that and shiver before opening his mouth and licking the tip, watched as a bead of pre-cum pulsed out and he bit his lip, feeling himself getting harder. It had been quite the revelation when he realized how sucking Rogue off turned him on even further and he opened his mouth more, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. He groaned softly and pushed his tongue against the shaft, his small hands resting on Rogue's thighs as the brunette hissed quietly in response, the hand resting on his raven locks tough a little bit harsher making him moan. Relaxing his throat and leaning in further he felt the head push against the back of his tongue and he sucked harder before bobbing his head, lips sliding past the tip before pushing back into the back of his throat again making it a little harder to breathe. The hand in his hair pushed his head down more and more each thrust and he grunted as he tried to remember to breathe through his nose.

 _Fuck!_ He was turn on even more now. Removing one of his hands from tan thighs he shoved a hand in his own pants, stroking his cock slowly in time to his head movements. He could get off just like this.  _Just a little bit more_. Levi thought and moan at the harsh thrust. Levi just relaxed his throat after that and let Rogue fuck his mouth like he wanted. Levi give a muffled cry as he cum, making Rogue grunt at that and pull away Cuming all over Levi's face.

Levi shudder at that and looked at Rogue as the taller man click his tongue and head to the bathroom that was attached to the room, only to come with a wit clothe to clean his face. "Thank you." Levi said as he stood up with a grimace at his cum fill pants. Rogue just hum at that and smirk making Levi growl at him and turn around heading to his room to change his pants.

Maybe it wasn't bad making that deal with that bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally update!
> 
> I may publish another horror story today or tomorrow, who knows. but mostly today.

**Author's Note:**

> Timetravel and threesome!
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
